


The Stuff of Dreams

by fly_me_away



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daydreaming, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I swear, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Merthur - Freeform, Merthur Smut, Moaning, Modern AU, Modern Era, No established relationship, Roommates, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, daydream, dream come true, gay pining, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_me_away/pseuds/fly_me_away
Summary: (Modern AU) Merlin and Arthur are roommates. And they're nothing but friends... right? Well, Merlin wants more. When Arthur comes home one morning after being out all night, probably with someone else, Merlin can't take it and flees to, of all places, the shower. What will happen when Arthur walks in on Merlin enjoying a fantasy a little too much?





	The Stuff of Dreams

Arthur had gone out to a bar the night before, and hadn’t come home.

Merlin could hazard a pretty good guess as to just where he’d been, and the knowledge made his heart clench painfully, though he knew that he had no claim on Arthur. 

He shouldn’t be hurt by this. They were room-mates, friends - nothing more. It didn’t matter that Merlin wanted more, much more. It didn’t matter that he was just too chicken to actually do anything about his feelings. All that mattered was that he hadn’t, and therefore he had no place being all jealous and protective.

He had no place, and yet here he was, unable to pull himself out of the warring anger and loneliness. Merlin had a tendency to wallow whenever he was upset or overwhelmed by something, and even though he knew that it was a bad habit that he should try to break, here he was. Wallowing. Pitifully. 

It’s debatable whether it was a good or a bad thing when Merlin was jolted out of his wallowing by the sound of the door to their apartment opening and closing. 

_Arthur. Shit._

_ _A sudden wave of panic swept over Merlin - he wasn’t totally sure why, but he couldn’t face Arthur right now, couldn’t let Arthur see him right now. He hurriedly snatched a fresh set of clothes from the drawers in his room, then fled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him just as Arthur’s footsteps echoed down the hall, stopping on the other side of the door._ _

_ _“Merlin?” He sounded confused, a bit miffed. “Is everything okay?”_ _

_ _Merlin tried to speak, and found that his throat was unbearably dry. With some difficulty, he swallowed, and when he spoke, his voice was like sandpaper._ _

_ _“Y-yep. Fine.”_ _

_ _“Alright…” Arthur didn’t sound convinced, but thankfully he let it drop. Merlin heard him walk away, and then his bedroom door close. Suddenly exhausted, he tossed his new clothes onto the counter next to the sink and sighed heavily._ _

_ _He slowly began to strip his clothes off of himself, deciding that he might as well take a shower. Just to maintain appearances and whatnot. He peeled off his shirt and let it fall in a rumpled heap on the floor. Then his pants, then his underwear. When he finally finished, he turned and regarded himself in the mirror, absentmindedly running a hand through his messy hair. _ _

_ _Merlin stared at his reflection in the mirror, contemplating. He let his gaze travel up his pale chest and over his shoulders and arms. They were thin, but not _that___ thin - just thin in a wiry sort of way, not weak. He looked up past his collarbone, past his neck, past his lips… would Arthur ever- ?___ _ __

_ _ _ _He cut off the thought before it could go too far. There was no need to be pining over something that was obviously never going to happen, if it hadn’t happened yet. On the whole, he didn’t think he was totally unattractive; there was nothing that bad about his appearance. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur found him appealing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Obviously not, otherwise you would actually have gotten somewhere with him._ A little voice in the back of his head whispered. But that wasn’t quite true, was it? The only thing keeping that from happening was Merlin being too much of a coward to actually bring up his feelings, right?__ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _But if Arthur found you appealing, if he wanted you, wouldn’t he have done something about it already? After all, he is much more confident than you are._ The voice whispered.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Growling and shaking his head hard to dispel the painful thoughts, Merlin wrenched his gaze away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. He turned on the tap, and water came pouring out, hitting the skin on his back until it started to go numb. The water was too hot. He didn’t care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _All he could think about, no matter how hard he tried not to, was where Arthur had been last night. _Who_ Arthur had been _with_ last night. Some strange girl, with the audacity to take him for herself._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The images assailed his mind - Arthur hugging the girl, holding her close. Arthur smiling as he kissed her. Arthur letting her take his hand and lead him to somewhere they could be alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But gradually, Merlin found that he was inserting _himself_ into these images in place of the strange girl. And he found that he liked it much better that way.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur smirking at him through half-lidded eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur running his hand over Merlin’s, twining their fingers together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur pulling him close, smiling before leaning down to press their lips together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur leaving him gasping for air before turning his attention to Merlin’s neck, first kissing, then nibbling, then biting, then licking to soothe the sensitive pale skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur’s hands sliding from his hips to his waist and up his sides, then pressing at the small of his back to pull them closer.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin’s hands began to move of their own accord, sliding up and down his sides to mirror the fantasy that he had already lost himself in completely, eyes shut tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur tugging insistently at Merlin’s shirt, then leaning back with a smirk to pull off his own. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur pressing their bare chests together, skin warm and smooth. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur pressing his hips against Merlin’s to find that they were both already hard, and smiling against Merlin’s lips as he began to grind his hips softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur eagerly swallowing all of Merlin’s whines and mewls as he continued to move their hips together.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin let out a small moan of his own, needing to lean against the shower wall to steady himself as he twisted his hips and continued to run his hands up and down his sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur rubbing the curve of Merlin’s hipbone, then his abdomen, then finally slipping his fingers beneath Merlin’s waistband.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin’s hands slid lower, teasing him. He let out a louder, more breathy moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur moving his hands slowly, teasingly, along Merlin’s thighs, caressing his skin lovingly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin groaned with need, chest rising and falling as his breathing accelerated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur finally, finally giving in to Merlin’s wanton moans and moving his hand gently down to his-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The door opened and closed, and Arthur’s voice said, “Merlin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin jumped, his eyes flying open in shock, and he barely managed to avoid slipping and falling flat on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“A-Arthur! Wha-What are you doing in here?” Merlin stuttered, unable to think clearly. What if… _had Arthur heard him?____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Just getting something.” Arthur replied nonchalantly, yet Merlin could hear no sign of him moving to search for something or leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Cautiously, he stepped away from the support of the wall and peeked out from behind the shower curtain, careful to keep everything but his face concealed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur was leaning casually against the counter, and gave Merlin an innocent, if slightly cocky smile when he noticed him peering out. He was making no move to get anything, and was not giving the appearance of leaving any time soon. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Aren’t you going to get… whatever it is you came in for?” Merlin prodded, impatient to get back to… well. What he had been doing before. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur didn’t answer, just continued to give him that sweet, infuriating smile. Merlin pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. (The expression was a particular favorite of his - he had picked it up from Gaius, his favorite professor at Uni.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur still said nothing, grinning, then began to walk forwards. Toward the shower. Before Merlin could do anything, say anything, stutter out a few shocked syllables of nonsense, Arthur had reached out, grabbed the curtain, and thrown it aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin gasped and stumbled back, hitting the smooth wall of the shower behind him. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and closed it again. He could only stare, dumbstruck and gaping like a fish out of water, and wait for Arthur to do something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur, for his part, just stood there. He had dropped that smug smile, but Merlin wasn’t sure if he liked this new face any better. The hungry look that he cast over Merlin’s body made his head spin, and he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Come here.” Arthur finally said, his voice low and husky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“W-what?” Merlin stuttered, pressing himself further against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I said, _come here.”_ Arthur growled, his voice impossibly dropping even lower. Against his will, Merlin found his body obeying and taking a cautious step forward.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Sit.”_ Arthur pointed commandingly at the edge of the tub, and Merlin found himself obeying once again, stepping outside of the shower and then lowering himself slowly onto the ledge. Dimly, he realized that the water was still running behind him, but couldn’t bring himself to care.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, gazing at him intently through half-lidded eyes. The look reminded him so forcibly of his earlier fantasy that he barely managed to bite back the moan that bubbled up behind his lips. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Never breaking eye contact, Arthur lowered himself slowly into a crouch and then settled onto his knees, cocking his head as he stared up at Merlin. Then, he lifted a hand and placed it gently onto Merlin’s pale thigh, running it teasingly up as his thumb caressed the smooth skin on the inner thigh. His hand continued its slow journey up, brushing away the drops of water that still clung to Merlin’s skin. That hand finally reached his hip, then moved to rub his lower stomach, before dropping to brush tantalizingly against Merlin’s arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This time, Merlin couldn’t stop the breathy moan that slipped from him, and he tightened the grip he had on the edge of the tub. Arthur’s smug look returned somewhat, and he slid his hand up, thumb brushing some pre-cum off of the tip before beginning to move his hand up and down, wrist twisting in the most _delicious_ way.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then, suddenly, he leaned forward and licked Merlin from base to tip, then took him into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around. The move caught Merlin so unawares that he couldn’t help but cry out and throw his head back.  
He felt Arthur grin, the cocky bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Before he could notice anything more, he was lost to the pleasure again, letting out small gasps and moans as Arthur continued to work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When he finally pulled his gaze down to Arthur, he nearly came right then and there at the sight of golden blonde hair bobbing up and down sinfully. He had imagined this before, and almost wondered if this was just his imagination - just his mind playing tricks on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But then Arthur did this _thing_ with his tongue, and Merlin was certain that this was _not_ a dream._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He felt his hips begin to rock back and forth of their own accord as Arthur stroked a hand up and down his thigh, betraying just how embarrassingly needy he was. Then, suddenly, Arthur took a breath and swallowed Merlin all the way down to the base, and Merlin couldn’t help but cry out again. His hips jumped forward, and one hand found its way to soft golden hair to use as a handhold. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur moved his head back and started bobbing it up and down again, adding a hand into the mix to stroke deftly at the places his tongue couldn’t reach. Merlin’s breath began to come in gasps, and he tightened his grip on Arthur’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“A-Arthur… I… I’m gonna c-co- _aanh!”_ Merlin panted, twisting his hand further and pulling on Arthur’s hair as his hips jerked forward, his orgasm rolling over him in delicious waves. He tossed his head back, gasping and moaning, until the last of the pure pleasure had faded and left him with a dull buzz of satisfaction all through his body.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur, full of surprises, sucked through Merlin’s climax and swallowed every last drop, then stood up and wiped his red and swollen lips slowly. He winked, then turned on his heel and left the bathroom without a word. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Merlin just sat and stared at the empty doorway, his body and mind still numbed by pleasure, as he tried to figure out what had just happened. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Behind him, the hot shower continued to run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So there's supposed to be more italicization, but Archive is stupid and will only let me use italics once per chapter, for some reason. I hope that doesn't take away from the story too much.


End file.
